


Forever

by demors



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, post—hogwarts, vague smut, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demors/pseuds/demors
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black on one of their days off work.They like living in their little flat and they like kissing. They also like being naked. They like it a lot.





	

Remus had no idea what time it was. It felt like he had been there with Sirius for seconds and it felt like they had been there for years, in the bedroom, kissing and talking and hugging and fucking and doing whatever they wanted because it was a Saturday and they had nothing to do. So nothing was what they did. And that suited them well. 

Remus was curled lazily on a mass of sheets, his boyfriend sat in front of him with a cigarette in his mouth and a guitar in his hands, leaning effortlessly against the wall. They were both naked, of course they were, they had been all day. They liked it that way. 

The smell of old books and sex filled the air, lingering around them as they laughed, Sirius strumming a tune that Remus didn't recognise. Or maybe he just wasn't listening, too interested in his boyfriend to think about anything else. He looked at Sirius, his dark skin, his grey eyes, his long hair. He was beautiful, the most beautiful person on this earth, Remus though. And Remus was lucky enough to be living with him, spending days with him, being loved by him. 

They lived together in a tiny flat a few block away from Diagon Alley. Although it was cramped, they loved the place, filling the walls with posters of old muggle bands and unusual art that Remus found in strange shops. Their house could almost pass for a muggle's, except for perhaps the occasional quidditch poster tacked hastily to the wall, or the floating record player that somehow Remus managed to make project music with the flick of a wand. Ceiling-high piles of Remus' books were scattered around the house, as were ceiling-high piles of Sirius' records, old rock and indie bands that they liked to sit and listen to together, smoking and cuddling. 

They were always naked, but not because they were having sex. They were just comfortable that way. Of course they would shag, hot and passionate desire burning through their veins as they made love, but that wasn't all there was to their relationship. They just wanted to be together. They didn't care about anything else. It was perfect for them. 

Remus' gaze turned up, looking at the hickeys on Sirius' neck, touching the ones on his own skin with the tips of his fingers. He watched his boyfriend stub out the cigarette he had and he smiled, moving up and lazily kissing Sirius. 

Their bodies were tangled together as they snogged, their lips fitting together perfectly, the guitar discarded long ago. Sirius tasted like smoke and mint, a flavour that belonged only to Sirius; Remus loved that taste. 

"I love you." Remus whispered, pulling away and resting his head on Sirius' chest, his eyes closing. 

"I love you, too." Sirius pressed a kiss to Remus' head, one hand threading through his hair and the other lightly tracing the scars running across Remus' back. 

After a few minutes like that, Sirius' comforting movements slow and steady against Remus' skin, Remus lifted his head slightly, looking at Sirius. 

"Padfoot?" 

His boyfriend hummed in reply, his eyes closed and his head tilted towards the ceiling. 

"Promise that you won't leave me." 

Sirius' eyelids rose slightly as he looked at Remus. 

"I won't. Ever. I promise." Sirius curled his fingers around Remus' cheek, pulling him up and pressing their lips together in a kiss, short and sweet but full of emotion. 

"Can we just stay like this? Forever?" 

Remus could feel Sirius' breath against his lips as the latter spoke, his words slow and meaningful. 

"That'd be perfect" Remus let his head fall to Sirius' shoulder, pressing light kisses along him collarbone. 

"Yeah, it would."

They remained like that for the rest of the day, mumbling sweet words into each other's ears and pressing feathery kissing all over each other's body. They were happy.


End file.
